youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Em
Kitty Em is a fairly older Youtaite who started singing on YouTube back in 2010. All of her covers have been mainly in English and she has said on occasion “I can barely speak English so why would I try and sing in Japanese?” Kitty Em is from a small country town in Canada and some say her accent can be heard quite clearly in her diction (she cannot hear it.) Kitty Em Sings, writes translyrics on occasion, and illustrates for some of the videos and choruses she participates in. She also helps run the chorus Neoppend which formed in early 2016. Kitty Em grew up listening to country and has developed a county like singing style and also tends to sing with her chest voice, giving her a mature and powerful sound, but has on occasion sung in a singsong head voice. Kitty Em also plays Guitar and has made a few arrangements of her own. List of Covered Songs # Lost in Thoughts All Alone ● Nohr Ver「English Cover」 # Price of Freedm ● Final Fantasy 7「Vocal Cover」 # Sing Me Back Home - Merle Haggard Cover # Don't Dream it's Over ● Crowded House「Cover」 # Alice ● mu-cho Remix「English Cover」 # Undertale ● Spider Dance「Vocal Cover」 # 【Kitty Em & Robby Ryan】 Light My Candle ● Rent ● 「Cover」 # Heres To You ●Joan Baez ● Metal Gear Solid「Cover」 # Forces ● Berserk ● Susumu Hirasawa「English Cover」 # 【Kitty Em & Reila】 Pierrot ● Acoustic Arrange「English Cover」 # Lie ● Circus-P 「English Cover」 # Distant Fields ● Sarishinohara ● サリシノハラ 「Acoustic English Cover」 # 【Kitty Em & Reila】 Brother 「FullMetal Alchemist」 (English Dub) # Love Deterrence● Koi no Yokushiryoku 「MGS PEACE WALKER」 (English Dub) # Don't Go ● Ikanaide ●いかないで (English Acoustic Cover) # Toumei Answer ● 透明アンサー ● Acoustic Arrange ●「English Dub」 # Undertale ● His Theme ● SPOILERS ●「Vocal Cover」 # Gangsta Ending Theme ● Yoru no Kuni ● Country of the Night ●「English Dub」 # Electric Angel (Vocaloid)「English Dub」 # Blood Teller (Mirai Nikki Full End)「English Dubbed」 # Sono Chi No Sadame「English Dub」 # I Don't Care Who, Somebody Go Out With Me!「English Dub」 # Clean Freak (English Dub) Em # Gypsy Bard (Piano Ver.) Kitty Em # Alchemy English Dub # Coward Montblanc (Acoustic ver.) Japanese & English Cover # Blood Teller Version English Dubbed # 【Eng Dub】 「Ib」 【Kitty Em・Justin・Ruka】 # おなじ話 Onaji Hanashi (Same Story) English Dub # Landslide (cover) # Matryoshka English Dub # Futari ha Wasurechau English Dub TV size # Futari ha Wasurechau English Dub TV size # Cut-Off Line Ver. English dub # Remote Control English Dub # Johnny Cash Hurt (Cover) # The Little Mermaid -Luka- (English Dub) # Cara Mia Portal 2 (English) # Cantarella -Music Box- English dub # Prisoner English dub # Maid of Evil- English dub # Dear You English dub # BadBye English Dub # Circus Monster Music Box ver. English cover # Laugh Maker English Dub # PONPONPON English Version # Christmas Shoes (cover) # Happy Halloween (Sallys Song) - Cover # The National- Exile Vilify (Cover) Trivia * Kitty Em owns a Welsh Corgi named Ein who has tried to end her on many ocations. * Her name is 100% not "Kitty" * She took part in a contry music contest and placed 3rd * She has performed at a Canada Day fair External Links Tumblr Twitter Category:Female Youtaites Category:Female Category:Youtaite Category:Needs edit